Warrior of the Sky
by LilPotterfanfic
Summary: Abandoned by his father and sent to live with his eccentric uncle, Draco's entire outlook on life is going to be different. Which means that Draco's eyes won't be clouded by any prejudice the first time he meets Hermione Granger. But instead of just having Harry's drama to deal with, Draco has a few problems of his own. One of them being that he isn't exactly... human.


**Warrior of the Sky  
Chapter 1: A Mother's Love**

**June 5, 1980**

Narcissa cried in relief when she finally gave birth to her baby. Her beautiful baby boy.

He had both her and her husband's silky blonde hair sitting in a little tuft at the crown of his head. His eyes were molten silver and framed with willowy lashes, staring up into his mother's face intelligently.

He was perfect.

When he yawned his little teeth stood out against his pale pink lips like little white rocks. Narcissa was forcibly reminded of the baby dragons she'd seen the last time Lucius had taken her to Bulgaria.

That was it. Her own baby dragon.

Draco.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

In the study of Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy stared broodingly out the window.

The sky began to glow different colors. Silver, Gold, Green, Red, Blue, Lavender, White. Seventeen shooting stars streaked across it's velvety blackness. And across the manor, the healthy wails of a new born pair of lungs could be heard.

So, it seemed that Lucius's newborn son was of impure blood. It wasn't even human.

A Guerriero del celo.

It must be disposed of before it tarnished the Malfoy name.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

"Please!" Narcissa begged, tears streaking down her pale and gaunt face, "Please Lucius! Please don't take him away from me!"

"Silence! I won't have this... this.. _thing _diluting the purity of our blood line!" Lucius spat, wrenching the bundle of blankets from his wife's arms.

Narcissa struggled against the confining hands of the House Elves, reaching for her child, her beautiful baby. Her Draco! But she was too weak to stop her husband.

Lucius finally succeeded in pulling Draco away from his mother's loving grasp and held the baby disdainfully, dropping it into a House Elve's waiting arms.

"You," he sneered, "What is your name?"

"D-Dobby master," the creature squeaked, sweeping itself into a low bow.

"Dobby, take this thing and dispose of it, I never want to see it again," Lucius ordered.

The elf's face twisted into a confused frown. "Dispose of it master? But this is your son."

Lucius's lips curled into a sneer and he back handed Dobby across the face. "Don't back talk me you little parasite!" he roared. "This monster is not my son! You will take it and kill it! I don't care what you do, just make sure it can't breathe!"

And with that, he swept from the room.

"Dobby!" Narcissa screamed, desperate to save her son. "Please! Don't listen to him, please take my son somewhere safe!"

"But missus," Dobby said hopelessly, "Dobby can't ignore the master's orders."

"Then please," she begged, "Obey mine! Take Draco to Monete's, ask him to take Draco in and raise him as his own! Just please Dobby, save my son!"

Dobby wrestled with his instinct and nodded crisply. "Yes missus," he said, "Dobby will take your son to Mr. Monete."

"Thank you," Narcissa croaked, a relieved smile gracing her tear stained face, "And please, let me hold him one more time."

Dobby placed the wailing Draco back into his mother's arms, and she kissed the baby's forehead tenderly.

"Don't worry Draco," she crooned, "Uncle Monete will take care of you."

Out in the hallway, approaching foot steps could be heard, and Narcissa knew that it was time to let go of her child.

"Remember," she sobbed, handing her baby to the elf, "Momma always loves you, no matter what!" Turning to Dobby she smiled through her weeping. "God speed, Dobby. God speed."

And with a crack, Dobby and Draco were gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

The structure of Monete Malfoy's manor was a large oak tree.

The tree had been there for generations, and was now nearly five stories high, height enough for the three story mansion. It's large branches were almost completely bare of leaves, due to the acrid smoke rising from the many chimneys of the house, and circled the roof in a rough, woody crown.

The house it's self was made with red brick, alternating with dark stone. It had exactly ten windows in the front, all of them made with rather old, hand made glass, tinted black. The front yard was unkempt and over grown with vines and weeds, it was almost impossible to tell if there was even any grass left.

The house reflected it's owner to a t. At 35, Monete Malfoy was the youngest of his three brothers, one of them Lucius Malfoy. Monete had inherited the old and decrepit Kisimul manor, the least favorite of the many properties owned by the most noble house of Malfoy. He made his living as an alchemist, and was almost a social recluse, as he had no patience for society. Therefor, only a few people were even dimly aware that Lucius had a brother. Much less that this disinherited brother was an eccentric chemist.

The second Dobby entered the house he almost choked on the acrid scent of sulfur and wolf's bane. His eyes watering from the smoke that clung to the air in the building, he searched through the many rooms for the manor's owner.

"What?!" came a raspy, displeased voice from a room off of what appeared to be the lounge. "If this is about getting my gnome infestation taken care of, then for the last time, I'm not interested- Who are you?" said Monete as he came through the door way.

Dobby looked at the man fearfully before replying, "I is Dobby, sir."

"So, Dobby," Monete said, grabbing a clouded tumbler of some sort of amber liquid from a side table, "Why in Merlin's name are you here?"

"Dobby is here, sir, because mistress sent him."

Monete sighed in exasperation, taking a swig from the weighty glass bottle. "And who is your mistress, Dobby?"

"Narcissa Malfoy."

Monete's face immediately soured when he heard his own hated last name, and he turned so that he was no longer facing the elf. "And what could my _dear _brother possibly want from me?"

Dobby scuttled around so that he was in Monete's line of vision and lifted the bundle of blankets in his arms for the man to see. "Is not master who sent Dobby to you but mistress! She has a request for Mr. Monete!"

Monete's face softened again, "And what does Narcissa want from me?"

"She begs you to take young master Draco as you own. Master wants him ridden of."

Monete's mouth twisted in a snarl and he looked at the infant in new light. "So, it seems another one was born into the family, eh? Well, Dobby, was it? Anyway, I'm afraid you'll have to tell Narcissa that she'll need to find someone else. I have no time for this sort of thing."

He turned to go, but Dobby blocked his path once again. "Please misters! Young master Draco has no place to go. There is no one else to take him! Do you forget that you too were cast from the Malfoy family?"

Monete's face turned sad, and he turned to stare at a portrait of a beautiful woman. "Ah yes," he said bitterly, "How could I forget? I was cast out for marrying my beautiful Maggie, simply because she was of 'impure blood'."

Suddenly, he whirled around again to face Dobby and took Draco from the elf's arms. "Fine then, I'll take the child in as my own. And tell Narcissa she's welcome to come anytime she wants."

Dobby nodded and bowed, and with a crack he disappeared.

Now alone with his new- and quite unexpected- son, Monete began to regret his decision.

"Oh Merlin," he muttered, staring down at Draco's sleeping face, "How the Rowena does Narcissa expect me to raise a child?"


End file.
